Strange Emotion Called Love
by AlienDemon
Summary: Bakura starts to understand the meaning of love...and competition. Will he be able to win the love of his life or lose her forever? TéaX?
1. Feelings

AlienDemon: Hey people! Here's another one of my fics. I want to thank everyone who read/reviewed my last fic. I hope you guys like this one too. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Bakura walked down the deserted streets. It was midnight and had just finished raining. It was the perfect time to walk around. There was no one to bother him or get in his way. Bakura had his hands buried deep in his pockets, his head down. He kept his chocolate brown eyes on the wet cement. Not once did he look up.

The only thought going on through his mind was about someone. This someone was Téa Gardner. All afternoon he had been trying to rid her of his thoughts, but with no success. He emitted a low growl getting frustrated with him self. Why her?? She was one of the Pharaoh's friends. And wasn't he trying to dispose of the Pharaoh for his millennium item so he could take over the world? Then why did she haunt his thoughts, this girl that he never liked to begin with?

He just couldn't figure this out. A mental image of her smiling came to his mind. Bakura felt his cheeks become a little hot feeling.

BAKURA'S POV

Geez! What is wrong with me?!?! I feel so strange. I'm not used to these types of emotions. All I want is to get rid of that stupid Pharaoh and to steal the puzzle! But NO! I have to start falling for a stupid cute- ARGH!!!!!!! I can't take this! I will not become weak! I just want to stop having thoughts about her.

I continue to walk down the streets. I have no idea where I'm headed and I personally don't care.

NORMAL POV

He continued walking until he stopped outside of the entry to Domino City Park. He just shrugged not thinking much about it. What's the worse that can happen? He runs into that brunette, Téa? Yeah right!

He continued on as the rain started up again. This time it wasn't only rain that came. Instead a bright flash of lightening streaked across the black sky followed by a loud crash of thunder. Bakura didn't stop. He continued to walk the path way, the rain falling harder until he couldn't see about a few feet in front of him. Another flash of lightening lit up the park briefly. Something in the distance caught his eye. It looked like their was someone standing there in the distance. But before he could get a better look, he was met by darkness once more.

AlienDemon: HA! CLIFF HANGER! I am evil. Anyways, I'm going to turn this into a chapter fic. So be patient! I don't know when exactly I'm going to update next. BTW: Sry It was so short...I promise a longer chapter!

(((Note: I don't care if I get reviews or not, I'm still going to update...So don't worry about having to give me a certain amount of reviews. :) )))

Till next time!


	2. Competition

Disclaimer: I don't own Y-G-O

Bakura squinted into the darkness as his pace started to slow. He wasn't scared or anything, it was just that curiosity slowed him down. Another flash of lightening streaked across the sky revealing the outline of the figure better.

The closer Bakura got, the more the figure became more familiar. The identity was soon going to be revealed in only a matter of seconds.

"Marik." Bakura said in his raspy voice. A hint of surprise mixed in.

"Tomb Robber." Marik replied. He glared at Bakura, His violet wyes boring into Bakura's brown ones. Bakura glared back with the same amount of hatred reflecting in them.

"What are you doing here?" Bakura asked breaking the icy silence between the two.

"I should be asking you the same thing. But I'm glad we met up." Marik continued to glare.

"Oh, really? And why is that?"

"I know what's been going through your mind, and to say the least I don't like it one bit."

"What's been going through my mind is none of your concern." Bakura said coldly. He then continued. "Besides the only thing going through my mind is my plan to kill the Pharaoh and get the Millennium Puzzle."

"I'm not talking about that, _Tomb Robber_." Marik sneered.

"Then what are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid, Bakura. I see the way you look at her, I know what you think, and there is no way in hell I'm going to let you two be together."

Bakura's eyes turned into small slits. "She doesn't belong to you. And since when did you start liking Téa? If I remember correctly, you were the one who possessed her, nearly killed her, and used part of her soul to sustain you because you lost your body to Malik." Bakura's words dripped with venom ash he spoke. "Besides, she doesn't belong to you!"

"Oh but she will be whether you like it our not." Those were the last words spoken between the two teenaged boys.

Marik walked pass Bakura as he stood there for a few seconds.

"Well too bad for you Marik," Bakura muttered looking up at the sky. "I will win her even if it does kill me." He smirked. "I have competition. Guess we're rivals now."

He continued to walk, the rain beginning to stop. After a while, he arrived back at Ryou's house. He unlocked the door, walked in, slammed the door, and headed up to his room. Now the real trouble began...

BAKURA'S POV

Great! How do you show affection to a girl? How will I get Téa to like me before I loose her to that psychotic brat?!? She's too good for him! Maybe the wimp downstairs would know. But I can't ask him or else I would probably be showing a weak side. This is not good.

NORMAL POV

Bakura took his shirt and pants off, leaving him with only a pair of dark blue boxers on. He flopped down onto his bed and turned off his lamp. He soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

Bakura woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He sighed and rolled over onto his side. He pressed the button to turn off the obnoxious contraption off. He got out of bed, took a shower, fixed his hair, changed into his school uniform (to put it in simple, the regular morning routine). Soon enough he was on his way to school.

After a few minutes of walking, he arrived at the school. He lazily walked over to where his lighter half and friends were standing. That even included his one and only crush, Téa.

His heart began to race and he could feel his cheeks become a little hot. Bakura fought down his blush and was able to keep his cool. He was pretty positive that no one saw him blush. Oh how wrong he was...

Téa's POV

D-did I just see what I think I saw?! Bakura blushing?!? I must be seeing things. I mean...why would Bakura blush??? He doesn't seem the type too! That has got to be the freakiest thing I've seen besides the time Joey-

"Téa!"

NORMAL POV

"Umm...Téa? You okay? Téa? Téa!!" Joey asked finally snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." She smiled over at Joey trying to reassure her friend.

"If you say so." He replied. But Joey wasn't too convinced, but just shrugged it off anyways.

Bakura snuck a few glances at her out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't able to sneak anymore glances, though, only because his new rival, Marik, walked up to the group. He stood there silently, watching Bakura's every move. Bakura new he had something up his sleeve, but didn't know what. He became a little worried. He knew he had to act fast.

No thought came to mind as he tried to think of a way of approaching Téa without being mad a fool. He knew what the consequences would be if he was too late and there was no way he was going to loose Téa.

Alien Demon: Sorry, but I have to stop there.

BTW: School starts Sept.7 for me so I might not be able to update as often as I would like. But I will trydetermined look on face! So don't pressure me if it takes a while (though I'm sure you readers won't)

'Till next time!


	3. One More Competetor

Disclaimer: Don't own Y-G-O

RIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!

Students walked quickly out of their classes quickly. It was finally time for lunch and classes finally were out. Students stopped at there lockers to put their books and materials away.

Téa hurriedly walked to her locker and opened it. A piece of paper, which was folded up, fell out and landed at her feet. She picked it up and stared at it curiously. She didn't have the chance to open the note before some one snatched it out of her hands. She looked up only to come face to face with the last person she expected to see.

"Uhh...Bakura, could I have that back?" Téa asked semi-nervously. She hasn't really got used to having a darker evil spirit running loose (((Though I wouldn't mind ))).

"It's trash...trust me on that." Bakura replied about to pocket the note. Téa snatched it from his grip. She put it in the pocket of her jacket and was about to walk off but was stopped by a firm hand gripping onto her upper arm. She stared up into his eyes. Everything around her started to swirl and couldn't hear a single thing. After a few seconds she shook her head to snap out of it.

"Let go of me, Bakura!" Téa said slightly blushing realizing he was still holding onto her. He did as he was told and let her go reluctantly.

"Hey Téa!" Yugi said happily to his female friend. She smiled down at him. Bakura walked off. She stared after him still trying to comprehend what had just taken place.

"Are you okay? You seem a little pale." Yugi said worriedly. She just nodded.

Téa's POV

That was certainly strange. I wonder what that was all about. He's just so confusing to me. I don't know whether he's enemy or not. He's been acting so strange too. It's kind of freaky. One minute he's blushing and then the next he's...Oh I don't know. I'm getting a head ache from it all.

And what's with Marik?!? He's been staring at me out of the corner of his eye and it's not too comfortable either. And he wasn't glaring! Wait a damn minute! Why was I looking at him?!? Ok, I seriously lost my mind. This is not cool!

Well here I am in the lunch room and it looks like Joey, Tristan, Yami, and Marik- Wait Marik??? Why is he sitting at our table? Along with Bakura??? Looks like they are in another fight... Okay I'm officially freaked! I seriously need to hang around with a different crowd... ------;

NORMAL POV

Téa sat down next to Yami still sweat dropping. She leaned over towards Yami.

"Uhh Yami?" She asked whispering into his ear. This caught both Marik and Bakura's attention. They both glared over at Yami, fire burning brightly in both of their eyes.

"Yes, Téa?" Yami said totally oblivious to the looks he was receiving. Mean while Joey and Tristan moving a few seats away from the Evil teens.

"Don't you find it strange that Bakura and Marik are sitting at our table and both are glaring at you like they are going to kill you any minute now?" Téa whispered loud enough for Yami to hear only.

Yami looked diagonal from where he was sitting to see them glaring at him with a glare never seen before. He sweat dropped while getting up. Obviously he had done something to upset them and knew that he shouldn't be sticking around anymore.

"Umm well I have to go...umm to...the uh library...ummm se you later." Yami walked off quickly. He headed out the cafeteria leaving Téa with the evil, now jealous, Yami and lighter half. She sweat dropped as she felt their eyes on her. Before she could do anything though, they were both on either side of her. She began to feel nervous.

"So Téa...How are you?" Marik tried to smile at her which turned into a twisted smirk which made her shiver and become even more freaked out. She found herself scooting closer to Bakura without realizing it. It took every ounce of strength he had in order to keep himself form trying to kill Bakura, whom by the way seemed to be enjoying every bit of it.

"Uhh...okay I ...umm...suppose." She said nervously.

"Well in since you are-"But before Marik could get a chance to finish speaking, the bell rang signaling that lunch was over. Téa jumped up and was already at her locker.

"Look at what you did, you stupid lighter half wannabe. You scared her with that "smile"." Bakura said snickering at Marik.

"Well at least I'm not too OLD for her you 5000 thousand year old spirit. Like she would truly want to date you?"

"And you think she wants to go out with an unstable, psychotic, blonde (((NO OFFENCE TO BLONDES!!!!))) Egyptian wannabe?" Bakura laughed out. Marik scowled at that comment

"So you dumb idiots have a crush on that girl they call Téa? Now that's priceless!" Malik said starting to laugh at them. "But I do have to admit that she is cute. But you two have no chance with her, now that I know your secrets. I guess I'm just going to have to join in on the fun." Malik said smirking. "This is going to prove interesting." With that said, he walked off to his next class leaving the two evil ones behind.

They exchanged glares before going their own separate ways.

BAKURA'S POV

Oh I can't believe this!! The Gods are definitely against me. CURSE THIS!!!! NOW I HAVE TWO ASSHOLES TO DEAL WITH! I WILL NOT LOOSE FOR I, BAKURA, WILL NOT ACCEPT DEFEAT THIS TIME!!!!!!

I have to think of something and quick. I have a feeling that that note Téa found belongs to Marik. I knew he was up to something! I have to make the next move before Malik does. Téa will be mine! I swear to Ra she will be!

MARIK'S POV

It will be too late for you Bakura. By tomorrow night I will be on a date with her and she will be my girlfriend. Hehehehehe...and Malik, I have control over you. I could send you back into the rod if I wanted. But either way, it will be too late for them.

MALIK'S POV

Yes even I would have to admit that she is cute and can have quite an attitude at times. They are fools to think that they will get her. It will be me. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH....They will be crying like babies when they find out that she would rather go out with me than those idiots. They should just accept defeat now.

Téa's POV

Why are they all looking at me? Please say I'm imagining things and that they want nothing to do with me...DID MALIK JUST WINK AT ME?!?!?

I think I just experienced a heart attack. What next? Kaiba's going to join in with them?cringe I better not jinx it. That's the last thing I need. But what did I do to them? I did nothing wrong!

NORMAL POV

"MS.GARDNER!!" The teacher said quite harshly. Téa snapped her head up immediately.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. What was the question?"

"Pay attention next time. It's question number 7." Before Téa could answer the bell that signaled that school was over rung. She grabbed her books and walked out of the class with every one else.

Téa's House

Téa walked into her house, shutting the door and locking it behind her, only to find it empty. She walked into the kitchen to find a note from her parents. It read:

_Dear Téa,_

_I know we said that your father and I would be staying for a while, but something came up at work and we had to leave. We left you our credit cards in case you need to go grocery shopping. Remember to lock the doors and windows. Please be good. No parties either!_

_Love always,_

_Mom and Dad_

Téa just crumpled the note angrily. They were always on some sort of trip for work. But she was used to it sadly to say. She sighed and walked over to the fridge to make a sandwich in since she wasn't able to buy lunch. As she crossed the room, she pulled out the note from her pocket. She unfolded it and read the contents which read:

_Téa,_

_I know we got off at a rocky start and everything, but I'm sure we could call it a truce by now. I know how you look at me and to tell the truth, I'm in love with you as well. So how about you call me at home when you get the chance. I'm sure we'll be able to work out our differences. Like they say: opposites attract._

_Yours truly,_

_Marik_

Téa stopped in mid walk and stared at the letter. She re-read the letter over and over trying to find some type of mistake or something that was telling her it was a lie. She found nothing.

"I truly am cursed! Is that why the three of them are always looking or watching me??" Téa said, once again sweat dropping. It was all coming together and to say the least, she would have rather not have figured it out. "Maybe it's a prank and that I'll be made a fool tomorrow at school. I'm sure it's not true." But no matter, she just couldn't feel reassured.

BAKURA'S HOUSE, IN HIS ROOM

Bakura sat at his desk, pencil in hand, staring at a blank sheet of notebook paper. His mind was as blank as the paper in front of him. He sighed and leaned back, his hands behind his head.

"I should just give up. I don't even know how to write a love letter...unless I just tell her up front. That could always work. But I'm not going to tell her until the time is right. Plus I need to think of what I'm going to say." He thought out loud.

He looked over at his clock. It was 12:32 a.m. He decided to call quits and went to bed.

MALIK'S HOUSE, IN HIS ROOM

"Hmm...how to tell her. I could always just hit on her....that always works. Girls like that. Then I could get her drunk and bring her back here...and then- (((I couldn't think of anything ...plus you never do know what goes through that creepy "yami's" mind...)))

MARIK'S ROOM

"I hope she reads that note and accepts me. I sure she will. Who could resist a guy like me?" Marik thought cheerfully. He couldn't help but fantasize about his future with her if she were to choose him as her lover.

Alien Demon: There, I hope it's longer than the first two chapters...Well I hope you enjoyed it.

'till next time!


	4. Fighting can be a bad in competition for...

Disclaimer: Don't own Y-G-O

It was finally the weekend. Bakura was sitting at his desk once more. Like before, he had no idea what to say to Téa. Still nothing came to mind. He's was growing frustrated by the moment and his patience was wearing thin. He wouldn't give up for as long as he lived.

RING! RING! RIN-

Bakura picked up the phone after it had interrupted his thoughts.

"Hello?" He said speaking into the receiver.

"Well, Well, Well...I take it you haven't told her yet?" The voice Egyptian voice said.

"Oh shut it Marik. I still doubt that she'll choose you. No matter what you do. I plan on telling her on Sunday! She will accept me." Bakura knew what he was getting himself into.

"That's a lot of big talk coming from some one who never goes through with it. You're all talk no action. I know you better than you may think I do." Marik laughed at Bakura.

"Think what you will, but I'll beat you and Malik. So don't start celebrating just yet. I'm sure you guys don't even know how to love." Bakura said. He didn't give Marik a chance to speak before he hung up. "Just my lucky day...Well, I can't give up just yet. Not before I get to tell Téa.

MARIK'S HOUSE

Marik hung up after hearing the line go dead. He went over to his desk and opened up the top drawer. He pulled out a directory that held all of the students' phone numbers. He looked up Téa's name and found her number. He turned on the phone and punched in the numbers.

He waited and waited for her to answer the phone. But she never answered. He hung up and threw his phone up against the wall, making the batteries fall out. He glared at the wall opposite him as he breathed in deeply. A low growl emitted from his throat.

Marik stood up and walked downstairs. He opened the closet door, near the front door, and pulled out his black jacket. He put it on and walked out side. He walked off towards Téa's house. If she wasn't going to answer the phone, then he might as well just check to see if she was at home.

But when he arrived, he was angered by what he saw. The door to her house was cracked open looking like a forced entry. He immediately ran inside looking in all the rooms. He stopped in the door way of her room. His eyes went wide as he saw Malik standing there, cornering Téa. Marik ran over, turned Malik to face him, and punched him hard. Malik took no time in punching Marik back.

"What the hell do you think you were doing to her, you asshole!" Marik shouted to his "darker half" while throwing another punch hitting Malik square in the jaw.

"None of your business! Now leave me ALONE!!!!" The fight was getting more violent as a fear struck Téa stood there. Her blue eyes were wide open.

She made a dash out of her house as she continued to run as fast as her legs would carry her. She didn't care where she would end up, just as long as they didn't chase after her. She finally stopped as she reached the Kami Game Shop. She entered and leaned up against the door trying to catch her breathe. Yami, Yugi, and Joey came from the back room to see her.

"Téa! Are you okay? What happened?" Yami asked running up to his friend. He led her into the living room and let her sit down on the couch. She didn't reply right away. But when she did try to, she couldn't get it out.

"Come on Téa, what happened?" Joey asked. He watched her with worry in his eyes.

"Uh...It's nothing guys...Just thought I saw and heard something...Guess I over reacted." She said putting on a forced smile. "I don't know why I got so scared. I shouldn't have come here...everything's fine. Honest." She stood up and walked out.

The boys were confused and worried.

"Dat was kinda random." Joey said. "I hope she's okay..."

"She's strong Joey. Whatever that was, I'm sure she can handle herself." Yugi said staring after her. They shrugged it off, thought a small bit of it lingered in their minds.

BAKURA HOUSE

Bakura took a step outside. He was met by dark rain clouds and cold air. He walked down the streets as rain started to fall. That's when he noticed her. There standing outside of Domino City Park was Téa. Her form was hunched over and slightly shaking. He walked over to her.

"Téa, is everything okay?" Bakura asked concernedly. Téa lifted her head up.

"Not really." She took a deep breathe and told him everything that happened. Bakura listened patiently, letting her take her time to speak.

"Come on. We're going to settle this." He took her by the hand and led her back to her house. A blush spread across her face. She didn't pull away though. It just felt so...right.

Téa POV

Why? Why did this have to happen? Why did Malik come into my home? I was so scared. He was hitting on me. And I was scared. I told him to leave me alone but he wouldn't listen to me. Then Marik shows up and they get into a horrible fight. Then I run into Bakura.

If the three of them are up to something, then why hasn't Bakura done anything? What are they even up too? I'm sure they don't like me or anything...Could it be some type of prank they're pulling on me? But the fight looked so real. There's no way it could've been planned though. Could it? I'm just not sure anymore. I'm so lost and confused that I think I'm starting to become paranoid.

But I just hope this is a prank. I want my life to go to back to the way it was.

Bakura's hand...It's so big and warm. He was always the gentlest of the three.

If I had to choose though, I think I would have to go with either Marik or Bakura...

Oh look! We're back at my house... Joy. I'm sure it's even trashed to.

NORMAL POV

Bakura walked in and went straight back to where he heard all the crashing and banging.

"WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?!?" Bakura yelled at the top of his lungs.

The two boys stopped in mid fight and looked up at a glaring Bakura and a Téa he was peeking at them from behind Bakura. They both stood up and dusted themselves off.

"I was just trying to..." Marik was cut short by Bakura.

"Save it!" Bakura yelled. "Just leave!"

"Sorry Téa." Marik said while walking off. He glared at a pretty pissed Malik who dared not speak for he knew he would just cause more trouble. They both left leaving her home.

Bakura was about to walk off but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He looked down into the eyes of his crush.

"I just wanted to say thank you. So thank you. I appreciate it." She said smiling gently up at him. He was about to lean in and kiss but stopped himself.

"It was nothing." He replied. He smiled back down at her before turning to leave her house.

MARIK and MALIK'S HOUSE

"You IDIOT!! NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Marik shouted angrily.

"ME! WHAT ABOUT YOU?!? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO HAD TO INTERUPT OUR MOMENT!!" Malik fired back.

"What are you two shouting about now?" Asked an irritated Isis. She glared at the two boys.

"Nothing Isis." Marik replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh whatever." Isis walked off into the kitchen ignoring her brother and his yami's quarrel.

"Never do that again Malik. I think you just made Téa and Bakura closer than before."

"Oh don't worry, Marik. You two will be crying when I win her affection. So save it for some other time." Malik stormed off to his room as did Marik.

BAKURA'S POV

Geez! Those two are morons! And they say they will win. I'm starting to feel more confident than before. If they keep that up, I'll get Téa for sure. But the time still isn't right. I want it to be special for when I tell her how I feel.

What did those two jerks think they were doing in the first place? If they like her as much as they claim they do, then how come they are being so disrespectful to her? I wonder what she even thinks of the two. Does she even like them?? Guess time will only tell...But for now, I'm going to take a hot shower.

Téa's HOUSE

Téa had finished cleaning her room. She flopped onto her bed and was about to take a nap when the phone rang. She grabbed her cordless phone and looked at the caller id. I was coming from the Ishtar residence.

"Hello?" Téa asked in a polite tone.

"Hi Téa, it's Malik."

"What do you want now? You've already trashed my room, cornered me, AND hit on me!!" She said angrily.

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry. I wanted to know if you wanted to go out to dinner as and apology."

"No. I have other plans tonight." She lied.

"Such as..."

"Such as it's none of you're business so leave me alone!" She hung up on him as all the things he did flashed into her mind. She glared at one of her walls. Today was just not her day.

Téa's POV

Oh the nerve of that stupid, idiotic, demented dummy! How dare he ask me out as an apology! If he wants to apologize that badly, than he can leave me alone!!! Like I would actually go out with him? The guy is worse than all the evil people in the world put together!

Okay, breathe Téa. It'll be okay.

Anyways, for some reason I can't get Bakura out of my mind. I think he was even about to kiss me. Plus he even was patient with me when he asked what happened. It was like he was actually concerned for me. He even grabbed my by the hand and smiled ate me. Plus he got the two psychos out of my house.

I always feel so strange around him. I think I could be falling for him. Even if I am, how would I explain it to Marik and Malik without them trying to kill Bakura?

AlienDemon: Well, this chapter was weird and messed up. This is probably (and hopefully) going to be the only random/weird/ make-no-since Chapters...Well I hope you enjoyed!

'Till next time!


	5. So Close To Romance

Alien Demon: Just to let people know, Malik is the Yami and Marik is the hikari. I know people have it the other way around, but in the dub version of the show, you always hear the characters call the lighter half Marik.

If you guys have any other questions, feel free to ask and I'll answer them the best I can. Sorry if I confused anyone!

Once again it was raining in the city of Domino. Téa yawned out of pure boredom. There was nothing to really do. So she decided to do the next best thing. That was to get up and go take a walk in the pouring down rain. She put on her rain jacket and her sneakers. She opened the door and walked out. It was slightly chilly and the rain wasn't to warm either. It was icy cold.

She walked down the street towards where the park was. In only about 5 minutes, she arrived. She entered the deserted place and walked towards the center of the park. Téa wasn't expecting to see anyone on this gloomy day, but there by the fountain was a white haired boy. Téa walked slowly not sure if it was Ryou or Bakura in since the figure's back was facing her. She was soon close enough to reach a hand out and turn the person around. That's exactly what she did. She came face to face with the person.

"Bakura? What are you doing here?" She asked. She took a step back. He stared at her with those brown eyes that always managed to make her heart skip a beat.

"Nothing really, I was just bored." He responded. "What are you doing out here? You could get sick."

"I'm out here because I was bored as well. You can get sick to you know." She pointed out to him. He just shrugged. He could care less about himself at this point. He was more worried about her.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Bakura couldn't think of anything to say or ask. Well nothing that could probably break the silence.

"Nothing really. Why?" A loud crash of thunder caused her to jump slightly. Bakura watched her in amusement.

"Maybe we should leave." He suggested. It was the right time too because at that exact moment, the rain came down pretty hard along with small pieces of hail.

Bakura grabbed on to her hand and ran all the way to his house. She followed him, though she didn't really have a choice at the moment. They arrived at his and Ryou's house. Bakura unlocked the door and allowed Téa to enter before himself. He shut the door and locked it.

"Let me grab us some towels. You can go ahead and sit in the living room if you would like." He said motioning to the room by the doorway. She smiled at him and did so.

Bakura quickly went up the stairs and went to his bathroom. He pulled out some towels and went back into his room. He opened the closet and pulled out two blankets. While he was there, he changed into a baggy white t-shirt and some pajama bottoms. He grabbed some smaller ones, which he out grew, for Téa. Finally he went back downstairs and handed the items to her.

"I got you some dry clothes that you can change into. It beats being in wet ones." He said. "You can go ahead and change in my room if you wish. It's up the stairs and the second door to the left."

"Thanks, Bakura." She gave him a small sweet smile before walking up the stairs.

BAKURA'S ROOM

Téa opened the door to his room and switched on the light. She looked around the room and, to her surprise, it was actually clean. His walls were black and a dark navy blue. He had a desk, a double sized bed with a black comforter and blue pillows, a tall dresser, and a long short dresser. There was a door that she assumed was his closet. Over all, his room was pretty simple.

She stopped looking around and took off her wet clothes, She dried off her body and changed into the clothes Bakura handed her. Then she made her way down the stairs at long last.

THE LIVING ROOM

She looked over to where Bakura was. It appeared that he was trying to build a fire but with no success. She silently giggled at his frustration. He was now mumbling in Egyptian. Most likely cussing the supplies out.

Téa casually walked over towards him and sat next to him. She stuffed some newspaper under the firewood rack. She then took some of the wood and sat it on top. She grabbed the matches and lit the newspaper. Soon enough there was a blazing fire.

Bakura stared at the girl in utter shock, but quickly recovered.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"My dad taught me when I was younger. He said it could come in handy one day." She replied truthfully.

"Oh. Where are they, your parents?" He asked. Curiosity had gotten the best of him.

"There on another one of their stupid business trips."

"Oh." A few seconds of silence passed before he spoke again. "I was going to go make some tea. Did you want any?"

"Yes please. If it won't be to much trouble that is." She asked politely. He smiled down at her.

"No, it won't be any trouble at all." Bakura stood up and walked into the kitchen to start making the tea.

BAKURA'S POV

Gosh Téa looked so cute when she was wet. And her smile is so beautiful! No wonder I'm in love with her. I truly do hope I get her. I don't really know what I would do if I couldn't have her. I just wonder what she thinks of me...what does she even think of me?!?

Guess I'll have to find out when I tell her. I think I might even tell her tonight.

Téa's POV

I think I'm starting to fall for Bakura even more now. He's always so nice to me now. He helped me out of that storm and let me borrow his clothes. I knew he had a heart in there and that he was never always that bad. Plus he's cute, strong, and most likely protective.

But there is always Marik...though I would have to say it wouldn't really work out. And Malik? I'm not even going to go there.

Bakura's back. Man, does that tea smell good!

NORMAL POV

Bakura sat the mugs down on the coffee table, in front of the couch, which was in front of the fireplace. There was a bright flash of lightening, which was followed, of course, by a loud crack of thunder. That's when the power happened to go out. Téa jumped slightly before she clung onto Bakura.

A bright blush crossed his cheeks as he looked at the girl. She had her eyes tightly closed. He smiled to himself. He had to have been the luckiest evil guy there was at that moment. He wrapped his arms comfortingly around Téa's slim waist.

Téa realized whom she was clinging on to. A blush from embarrassment, and because she started to realize that she was falling for him, spread across her cheeks.

The fire's flames flickered and danced giving the room a soft glow perfect for kissing, hugging, cuddling-

THUMP! BANG! "Owww!" A British voice yelled out. Bakura got an agitated expression on his once happy and relaxed face. He mumbled something about how clumsy and weak Ryou was.

Bakura stood up after Téa had let go of him.

"I'm going to go find mini-me Britt boy and make sure he hasn't killed himself yet. So you can either come along or wait her." His voice became gentle when he gave her her choices. A crash of thunder slightly shook the house causing Téa to jump once more. Bakura smirked on the inside knowing her decision.

"I think I'll come with you if you don't mind." Téa said.

"Not at all." He grabbed hold of her hand in a reassuring way. But the way he held it was different. Possibly in a...loving way? Téa wasn't sure but she held his hand back, giving it a squeeze when she heard thunder. Bakura would then squeeze it back as if trying to say, "Don't worry, I'm here and nothing will happen".

After climbing the stairs, they were finally on the second level.

"Ryou, where are you?" Though it wasn't very noticeable, Téa was able to pick up a hint of worry.

"I'm in my room. I think I sprained my ankle." Ryou said in that adorable accent of his. Bakura and Téa made their way down the hall to where Ryou's room was. Bakura looked down at the lump on the floor he assumed was Ryou.

"Is that lump on the floor you?" Bakura asked dully. Ryou just sweat dropped at that comment.

"I suppose so."

"What do you mean you "Suppose so"?" Bakura's patience was wearing thin.

"Yes then." He replied. Oh how annoying his yami could be!

"I'll let that comment slide since you're hurt. Can you at least stand?" Ryou struggled to get up. He ended up falling down after a sharp pain shot through his ankle.

"Umm no." Ryou answered. Bakura gave out a silent sigh. He helped Ryou balance on one leg. He wrapped his one arm around Ryou's middle. Ryou put his arm around Bakura's neck to help even out the weight. They both walked down the stairs, well Ryou hopped, while Téa followed behind them.

Téa took two of the couch pillows and stack them on top one another. She stuck the pile near the end of the couch. Ryou sat on the couch and propped his foot upon the pillow. She removed his sock to examine his ankle. It was swollen and red.

"Bakura, could you get me some gauze and a bag of frozen vegetables?" He nodded and left the room. He shortly returned with the requested items and handed them to her.

She wrapped Ryou's ankle up tightly and stuck the frozen vegetables on his ankle.

"You might want to stay off that foot for a few days."

"Okay. Thanks a bunch, Téa!" Ryou gave her a sweet smile.

"No problem." She returned the smile. Bakura couldn't stand the way Ryou was acting towards Téa. It was his soon to be girlfriend! Not Ryou's!

'Great! Now I'm getting jealous!' Bakura thought to himself.

"Ummm I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Ryou said breaking the silence.

"No you didn't. So stop worrying." Téa replied.

"So what were you doing, mates?"

"Just talking was all." She said. She sat on the floor, her back towards the fire. She grabbed a mug of tea and took a sip.

"What mad you come over?" He asked politely. He cocked his head to the side in a cute manner.

"I got caught in the storm with Bakura so he bought me home with him." She took another sip of the lukewarm liquid. Bakura grabbed his mug and began sipping it as well. He sat down next to Téa and began to relax once more.

The three of them stayed up for a few hours talking before Ryou fell asleep. A yawn escaped from Téa's lips.

Bakura stood up and draped his blanket over Ryou. He turned to face Téa and spoke; "You're more than welcomed to stay the night, considering that it's 12:42. You can sleep in Ryou's room tonight.

She stood up and stretched.

"Thanks, Bakura." She smiled at him. They walked up the stairs and were soon standing in the doorway leading into Ryou's room. "Bakura may I ask you something?"

"Go ahead and ask away."

"Why are you being so nice to me? You usually are so cold and mean to everyone, including me. But you've changed. Why is that?" She asked curiously.

Bakura took a few moments to figure out a lie to tell her, but failed. 'Guess I'll have to tell the truth.' He thought.

"It's because...I'm in love with you." He said blushing like mad. "It just wouldn't seem right to be so mean to you..."

Téa had a bright blush on her cheeks. Bakura waited for the rejection to come. But it never did.

"I think I'm starting to fall in love with you too." She said. Bakura snapped his head towards her direction.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." She replied. Bakura couldn't hold back any longer. He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. She responded by kissing him back. They managed to make it down the hall and into his room. He shut the door and laid her down on his bed. He looked at her lovingly and lay down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Bakura pulled her body closer to his. She had her hands resting upon his. A smile of contentment formed on her lips.

"I love you." Bakura whispered softly in her ear.

"I love you too, Bakura." She whispered back. The duo fell asleep shortly after.

Alien Demon: I think this has to be the best chapter I wrote. This is my favorite chapter.

Sorry I updated so late! I meant to update Monday night but got distracted and yesterday I was busy. So please forgive me! There is going to be at least one more chapter after this, so it's not over just yet!

'Till next time!


	6. Quick Author Note

Alien Demon: Hey guys! This is just a quick author's note. I need a few days (at least like two) to finish the last chapter and plus I have a writer's block. But I'll try my hardest to get through it!

Also I'm going to be starting/posting a new fic soon. I'm probably going to make it a Téa/Kaiba pairing, so keep an eye out for it if anyone is interested in reading it.

Sorry about posting an author's note instead of a chapter

'Till next time!


	7. Breaking the News

Chapter 6: Breaking the News

Disclaimer: I don't own Y-G-O

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. There was no sign of a single white cloud in the deep blue sky. The sun dried every last puddle and warmed the beautiful city of Domino. When the wind blew, the air was refreshing and there was no humidity. The trees have never looked greener! Birds chirped happily as they soared in the sky on this wonderful day.

Téa Gardner opened her beautiful blue eyes. The room she was in was brightly lit from the sun's rays peeking in through the window. She sat up, yawned, and stretched. She looked over to the other side of the bed. It was empty.

"It must've been some weird dream. But then, how did I get into Bakura's bed?" She thought to herself out loud. She got out of bed and was about to exit the room when she smelt something cooking. "I hope Ryou's ankle is going to be okay. I told him to stay off it." She said to no one in particular.

She walked down the stairs and made her way into the kitchen. But before she could even speak, some one else did.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" he made his way over to Téa and gave her a good morning kiss.

"Good morning, Bakura. I slept fine. And what about you?" She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Fine. So would you like any coffee?" He went back over to the stove where he was making pancakes.

"I would love some. I'll be right back. I'm going to go check up on Ryou to see how his ankle is doing.

"Okay. Breakfast will be ready when you come back." She nodded and went into his living room. Ryou had just woken up and was now watching TV.

"Good morning, Ryou. Did you sleep okay?" He looked up, smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Fine." He replied.

"Okay. Bakura's cooking some breakfast." she said. "I'll bring you some when it's ready." Téa walked back in to the kitchen. He flipped a golden-brown pancake onto a white platter.

Bakura opened to cabinets and pulled down three plates and two coffee cups and a single glass. He put three pancakes on each plate, filled the coffee cups with coffee and crème. He poured orange juice in to the glass.

She delivered the plate and glass to Ryou and walked back. She and Bakura took their seats at the table. The happy couple sat there eating in a comfortable silence.

But alas, whenever there is a happy, peaceful moment, something has to ruin it. In this case, though, it was Téa's cell phone which was in her purse. She politely excused herself from the table and went to answer the call.

"Hello?" She asked into the receiver.

"Hey Téa, it's Yugi." He replied.

"Oh hey, Yugi!" She replied cheerfully. Bakura rolled his eyes in annoyance. Of all people he hated, it had to be Yugi, the midget brat he hated. Go figure.

"Umm, I was curious if you wanted to go to the carnival with all of us. You know the one that just came to town."

"Oh, yeah, sure! I'd love to come." She replied.

"Great! Meet us there around 5 p.m."

"Sure thing! See you then! Bye!"

"Bye!" Téa hung up the phone and turned it off. If anyone important were to call, they could just leave a message. Right now, she had a little bit of convincing to do.

"Hey Bakura, I'm going to a carnival later on today with my friends. Would you like to come?"

"No." He replied simply.

"Aww, why not? It'd be fun!"

"It sounds stupid." Téa cocked an eyebrow.

"You don't even know what a carnival is, do you?"

"No, but I can pretend." Bakura crossed his arms across his chest in a childish manner. Hints of amusement played in Téa's eyes.

"Uh huh. Okay that settles it! You're going!"

"But what about Ryou?" He asked hoping he wouldn't have to see the Pharaoh's face. He inwardly cringed at the thought of him accusing him of something stupid. Geez how he could be so retarded at times. 'I should've killed him when I got the chance too.' He thought to himself.

"We can get him some crutches."

"You owe me for this."

"Oh get over it. I promise you that you'll have fun. And besides, I'm going to be there with you." She said sweetly.

"Hmm...you've got a point. Fine I'll go, but don't forget that you owe me for this." A smirk mad its way across his smooth lips. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Whatever you say 'Master'."

"Well if that's the case..." He scooped her up into his strong arms and gently laid her onto his bed, after carrying her up there. He kissed her softly, which of course she didn't hesitate to return. (((Don't worry; they don't go any farther than that.)))

!!!ONE HOUR LATER!!!

The couple broke off from their last passionate kiss. They were both semi blushing brightly. They had stood up and fixed their clothing that got a little messed up from their moment.

"Well I'm going to home to get ready for the carnival. I'll see you then!" He nodded and watched her gather her things. They walked to the door and bid their farewells followed by a simple kiss on the lips.

Bakura closed the front door and walked into the living room.

"Come on Ryou. We're going to get you some crutches." Bakura said leaning casually in the door way. He had his arms folded across his chest, a dull expression upon his fast.

"Why are we getting me some crutches?" Ryou asked turning off the TV.

"Because you're going to the carnival as well. Whatever the hell that is."

"What time is it at?"

"Around 5 or so. Just come on so we can get ready."

"Ummm...okay." They left the house and made their way to the hospital. Luckily for them, the hospital was only a few blocks away letting them make slow, yet successful progress. Upon arriving at the hospital, they didn't have to worry about waiting in order to see a doctor. They met with one 10 minutes after arriving. He examined Ryou's ankle, rewrapped it, and gave him some crutches.

Soon enough, Bakura and Ryou were finally home. They took showers, got dressed, and went out to eat in since Bakura was "Too tired to cook."

During that time period, Téa took a warm shower to relax. She walked out of the bathroom and walked into her bedroom, a towel wrapped around her slender body. She casually strolled over to the closet and began to scan its contents. Téa pulled out a pair of low rider, flared jeans that fit her quite nicely. She then walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pink tank top. She got fully dressed, ate a late lunch, and brushed her teeth and her hair. She ran down the stairs and grabbed her purse and was soon on her way to the carnival.

At the Carnival

The group, consisting of Joey, Mai, Tristan, Serenity, Yugi, Yami, Malik, Marik, Bakura, Ryou, Seto, Mokuba, and Téa, all greeted one another. They paid their fees to enter and soon were all having a great time.

It was around dinner time when few truly noticed Bakura and Téa's strange behavior towards one another. They were getting along well and were sneaking glances when they thought no one was looking. They were even sitting next to one another in the restaurant! This caught everyone's attention. They acted like they never once noticed, but deep down, everyone was dying of curiosity.

Marik and Malik shared knowing glances and were the first to speak up.

"So it looks like you were able to tame the ferocious white lab rat, Téa." Marik said snickering. His comment only gave him a glare from Bakura.

"Shut it Marik, if you know what's good for you that is." He snapped back at him.

"Is that a threat, Tomb Robber?"

"And if it is? What are you going to do about it, Gay Boy?" Everyone stared from Marik to Bakura, anxious to see what was going to happen next. Malik began to snicker from the comment. Marik just stared at him strangely.

"What the hell are you laughing at? You're part of me."

"Oh shit! You're right. You're going down Tomb Robber!" Malik declared. He began to crack his knuckles causing the people closest to him to scoot away.

"You wish!" Bakura said simply. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to enjoy this evening without hearing that annoying voice of yours!" Malik only sneered and did as he was told. "And by the way, leave Téa out of it." That small statement caused them to stare at the pair.

"So Téa, do you have something to tell us?" Mai asked. Téa looked around but was only met by eager and curious looks.

"N-no." A small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I think you're lying Gardner, so out with it." Kaiba said coolly, but with a hint of amusement.

"I'm not lying." She then received stares that were telling her that they didn't believe a single word that she spoke.

"Go ahead and tell them. They're bound to find out anyways." Bakura muttered low enough for only her ears to hear. She barely nodded while her small hand slipped into his big warm one.

"Alright, I'll tell you guys." She gave one final glance at Bakura before continuing on. "Bakura and I are going out." She said her statement loud enough for everyone at the table to hear. She was met with only silence.

Just then, Joey burst out laughing while everyone else gave him odd looks.

"That was a good one, Téa!" He began to laugh some more and was on the verge of falling out of his chair.

"But, uh, Joey I wasn't joking. I'm telling you the truth."

"Uh huh sure ya are." He said still not believing her words.

"That's it! If you don't believe her this instant, Then I SWEAR TO RA THAT-" He was never able to finish his death threat to Joey.

"That's enough Bakura. Just calm down. Let him believe what he wants to believe." She spoke soothingly to him her voice like silk. He began to calm down, though he was muttering about Joey in Egyptian. Now that made Joey see the truth.

"So you guys are truly going out. But why him? I mean, he can be such a bad influence and he even makes Kaiba look like a good guy!"

Kaiba glared his infamous death glare at Joey. "You had better shut up mutt or else I won't be responsible for m actions. Now, I could careless about you and Miss Shining Friendship being together." He said losing interest in the matter. Thus everyone dropped the matter, Téa and Bakura being the happiest about it, and everyone enjoyed the rest of the evening.

That night, Téa and Bakura sat under the giant tree in Bakura's backyard, gazing at the stars that were visible. Bakura had his arms wrapped around her waist, her head resting on his shoulder as his head rested upon hers.

"Love is such a strange emotion. I can't seem to understand it." He whispered

"What's there to understand?" She looked up at him

"Well, I feel weird on the inside. I feel so happy, yet at the sometimes nervous." He looked down at her.

"You'll get used to it. Don't worry. It's normal."

"I know. Love doesn't even make me feel weak."

"Of course it doesn't! Love gives you the extra strength you might need to get through something. It's not a weakness. The reason people say love is weak is because they are afraid of the consequences that could happened if they were to become committed. But no one should ever be afraid. Not even of the pain that one could endure because of it." She replied thought fully.

"Love can give yo pain?"

"Yeah, it could be very painful to find out your lover is cheating on you or wants to end the relationship."

"You won't ever hurt me will you?" Bakura asked looking down at her worriedly.

"I promise I won't ever hurt you if you promise you won't ever hurt me."

"I would never dream about hurting some one as sweet and loving as you. So don't worry. I promise." The couple sat there for a few minutes before walking inside and going to bed.

THE END

AlienDemon: So sorry for taking way longer than I said for it to take me to update! It won't happen ever again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh BTW: I have started another fanfic that I will post as soon as I'm done writing it. (That way all I have to do is type all the chapters up and post them every other day and I won't take so long to update) It's a Téa/Kaiba pairing. It's called Behind Ice Blue Eyes. It's just about Téa and Kaiba and how they get stuck in the Library for a weekend as well as snowed in. So that's pretty much it. I'm hoping that it's better than what it sounds so yeah.

ONCE AGAIN I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER AND KEEPING YOU GUYS WAITING!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
